Episodes
SEASON ONE: Jamie, Clara, and Tyler must fend off an alien invasion, while trying to keep Jamie hidden on Earth as a normal, high school student. 1.) She Came from Outer Space: '''Clara and Tyler's lives are changed forever when they discover their new classmate is really an alien police officer named Jamie Jupiter. '''2.) She Came from Outer Space Pt. 2: '''A continuation of "She Came from Outer Space Pt. 1" '''3.) Alien for Hire: '''Jamie gets a job with Clara at the Nerd Patrol; a computer repair shop. A laptop with special, secret information is brought in for repair, and a mysterious blogger named "LunaStar812" begins e-mailing Clara about alien activity. '''4.) Sugar Rush: '''A strange, new drink becomes all the rage at Harryhausen High School, causing Tyler to undergo some "monsterous" mood swings... '''5.) Omega Among Alphas: '''Jamie and Clara butt heads when Jamie is recruited to become a cheerleader. '''6.) Lost in Translation: '''Jamie's translator earpiece gets damaged in battle, leaving her unable to speak anything except in her native, alien tongue. '''7.) The School of Hard Knocks: '''Tyler is forced to confront a monster all on his own when Jamie gets stuck in detention. '''8.) Of Spores and Scores: '''Tyler is forced to play for his school's football team when he discovers that one of the star players has undergone a strange mutation. '''9.) Amusement Park Panic: '''Our trio enjoys a day at an amusement park, and when Clara and Tyler become trapped on one of the rides, Jamie discovers she's more powerful than she originally thought... '''10.) Thanks...: '''Tyler invites Jamie and Clara to his house for Thanksgiving dinner. '''11.) Animal Instinct: '''Our trio takes a trip to the local zoo, where the animals go wild in more ways than one. '''12.) Something in the Water: '''In order to beat the school bully, Bridget, and to impress Tyler, Clara is determined to learn how to swim, and will go to "monsterous" lengths to do so... '''13.) When Nature Strikes: '''A lead from LunaStar812 turns a simple trip to the woods into a camping nightmare. '''14.) Needle in a Haystack: '''Jamie finally gets a signal from the Galactic Squadron that they're on their way to rescue her...and the secret agent sent to pick her up is...Bridget?! '''15.) Life's A Beach: '''Jamie, Clara, and Tyler go to the beach and enjoy some well deserved fun in the sun. '''16.) Lights, Carnage, Action: Tyler must decide whether his heart belongs to Clara or Jamie when the trio must help to put on the annual senior high school play. 17.) Tag Sale of Doom: '''Jamie and Clara run into unexpected trouble while shopping for prom dresses. '''18.) Dancing with the Stars: Jamie will do whatever it takes to make sure Clara and Tyler's senior prom goes off without a hitch. 19.) --Graduation--'As Clara and Tyler prepare for their high school graduation, Jamie must make a decision of whether her presence is putting her friends in danger or not....at the same time their mysterious enemy finally makes a move and unleashes their monstrous ace in the hole. '''20.) --Graduation Pt. 2--'''A continuation of "Graduation Pt. 1". '''SEASON TWO:'When the Galactic Squadron arrives, our heroes must hunt for a missing princess while fighting a new alien threat. '1.) JJ: Phone Home:'Our trio begins college at the same time that the Galactic Squadron finally arrives on Earth to rescue Jamie--landing her in hot water with her boss when he learns that Jamie exposed the existence of extraterrestrials to humans. Now her, Clara, and Tyler must earn the respect of the GS when a new alien threat presents itself. '2.) JJ: Phone Home Pt.2:'A continuation of "JJ: Phone Home Pt. 1". '''3.)Fanning the Flames: A new batch of trouble arrives for our heroes when two bounty hunter marksmen arrive on Earth, searching for a lost princess hiding somewhere on the planet....and one of them is Jamie's ex-boyfriend. '4.)Restless:'Clara and Tyler must confront the possibility of suffering from PTSD when Hydrar decides to interview them to get to know them better. '5.)The Best Defense:'Jamie and Bolt get into an argument over which of their teaching methods is the best way for Clara and Tyler to learn self defense. '''6.)Shut Up and Drive: '''When Crosshair breaks into Galactic Squadron Headquarters, the resulting fight to stop him provides Tyler with the unorthodox training he needs to pass his driver's ed test. '''7.)The Truth is Right Here: '''At the same time that Clara begins an internship at a TV studio, a team of alien/paranormal investigators rolls into town.....and witnesses Jamie's transformation into an alien. '''8.) The Truth is Right Here Pt. 2: '''A continuation of "The Truth is Right Here Pt. 1". '''9.) '''TBA '''10.) '''TBA